


Licht und Schatten

by Penitence



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: The Joker(OOC) - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penitence/pseuds/Penitence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eines Abends, ist der Joker auf Gotham's Straßen unterwegs und trifft dort, auf eine außergewöhnliche Frau.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gotham's Straßen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zur Geschichte: Macht euch auf einen OOC Joker gefasst.

,,Lass mich los, du ekeliger Mistkerl!‘‘, erklang die energische Stimme einer jungen Frau.  
Der Joker war, nachdem er das neue Bankgebäude, in die Luft gesprengt hatte, ein wenig durch die Straßen spaziert und beobachtete nun amüsiert, die Szene die sich vor ihm in der Gasse abspielte.  
Das Mädchen, das sich so lautstark verteidigt hatte, war im Vergleich zu den bulligen Kerlen die sie bedrohten, winzig.  
Sie würde ihm, wenn sie sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen stellen würde, gerade einmal bis zu seiner Brust reichen.  
Und obwohl sie so zierlich war und keine Chance gegen dieser Männer hatte, trat sie ihnen dennoch mutig entgegen. Und Jokers Interesse war geweckt. 

,,Du hast ein ganz schön vorlautes Mundwerk, Kleines. Aber keine Sorge, wir mögen widerspenstige Frauen, nicht wahr Jungs?‘‘, erwiderte der vermeintliche Anführer der Bande, während er ihr Kinn mit seinem Finger anhob und sie begutachtete. ,,Hm, du bist wirklich eine Schönheit, ich denke wir werden viel Spaß haben.‘‘ Und als er mit seinem Daumen über ihre Lippen strich, biss sie ihn, mit aller Kraft die ihr kleiner Körper aufbringen konnte.

,,Das wird dir noch Leid tun, du kleines Miststück!‘‘, sagte der Mann und begutachtete wütend seinen verletzten Finger. ,,Eigentlich wollte ich nett sein, aber anscheinend, ist es dir anders lieber‘‘, fuhr er fort und die Männer begannen ihren Kreis, den sie um sie herum gebildet hatten, langsam zu schließen.  
Doch bevor, er seine Drohungen in die Tat umsetzen konnte, beschloss der Joker, aus einer Laune heraus, in das Geschehen einzugreifen.  
Und während er sich ihnen näherte, stieß er sein charakteristisches verrücktes Lachen aus.  
,,Verpiss dich du Freak, wir sind beschäftigt‘‘, erklang die Stimme eines der Männer.  
Und als sie sich umwandten um zu sehen, wer sie bei ihrem nächtlichen Vergnügen störte, trat in jedes ihrer Gesichter blankes Entsetzen.

,,Scheiße, ist das der Joker? Kommt wir hauen ab! Ich will den nächsten Tag noch erleben.‘‘  
Und so schnell sie gekommen waren, waren sie auch wieder verschwunden.

Jetzt, im Licht der Straßenlaterne konnte der Joker, die junge Frau in Ruhe betrachten. Und obwohl er sich für solche Dinge nicht wirklich interessierte, konnte auch er nicht bestreiten, dass sie außerordentlich hübsch war. Keine klassische Schönheit, doch wie so da stand, fühlte er sich unwillkürlich an ein neugieriges Rehkitz erinnert. Irgendetwas an ihr, weckte sein Interesse.  
Vielleicht, war es auch nur die Tatsache, dass sie völlig ungerührt auf seine Bedrohung reagiert hatte. Furcht, Panik oder Entsetzen, diese Reaktionen hatte er schon oft gesehen und sie waren ihm vertraut. Doch diese völlige Teilnahmslosigkeit, im Angesicht seiner Erscheinung, war ihm völlig neu. Und er verspürte, den unbändigen Drang herauszufinden, welche Reaktionen er ihr entlocken könnte. 

Also schritt er bedrohlich langsam auf sie zu, während er sein Messer aus der Tasche zog und es zwischen seinen Fingern gleiten ließ.  
,,Sag mal, Kleine. Willst du wissen, woher diese Narben stammen?‘‘, fragte er mit seiner bedrohlichen, tiefen Stimme während er mit seinem Messer auf seinen Mund deutete.  
Aber auch im Angesicht seiner Narben, blieb sie ruhig und schreckte nicht zurück.

,,Vielleicht später, aber dürfte ich sie vorher berühren?‘‘, erwiderte sie höflich und streckte suchend, ihre Hand nach ihm aus.  
Zu behaupten, dass der Joker über diese Frage überrascht war, wäre gänzlich untertrieben gewesen.  
Zum ersten Mal, seit sehr langer Zeit wusste er nicht, wie er reagieren sollte.  
Und das gefiel ihm, ganz und gar nicht.  
Dennoch entschloss er sich, wie so oft, seinem ersten Impuls zu Folgen und ihr, ihren außergewöhnlichen Wunsch zu erfüllen.  
,,Warum nicht‘‘, sagte er. 

Und als er näher trat, damit sie ihn berühren konnte, erkannte er den Grund, für ihre selbstmörderische Kühnheit.

Sie war blind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe vor längerer Zeit, auf fanfiction.com mal einen One Shot über eine Begegnung zwischen dem Joker und einer blinden Frau gelesen. Seitdem spuckt mir die Idee im Kopf herum, was sich zwischen einem solchen Paar entwickeln könnte.


	2. Berührungen

Da ihre Finger, genau auf seine Brust zu steuerten, nahm er ihre zierlichen Hände in die seinen und führte sie, zu seinen Mundwinkeln.   
Sie betaste behutsam, jede Erhebung seiner Narben. Und der Joker spürte, wie ihn ein undefinierbares Gefühl durchströmte.  
Er beobachtete, sie eindringlich und bemerkte, dass die Tatsache, dass sie blind war, kaum zu erkennen war. Die Farbe ihrer Augen, war von einem durchdringenden blau, nur ihre Pupillen waren leicht milchig verfärbt.  
,,Hm, die müssen sehr alt sein. Und sie sind tief. So wie es sich anfühlt, muss es sehr schmerzhaft gewesen sein, als es passiert ist. War es ein Unfall?‘‘, fragte sie und strich langsam, mit ihrem Daumen über die Narbe auf seiner rechten Wange.   
Und er lehnte sich, unwillkürlich ihrer Berührung entgegen.   
,,So etwas, in der Art‘‘, antwortete er nachdenklich.  
,,Wollten sie mir nicht erzählen, wie sie sie erhalten haben?‘‘, fragte sie und legte ihren Kopf schief, wobei ihre dunklen Locken, sanft über ihre Schulter fielen.  
Und er spürte, einen beängstigenden Drang, seine Finger darin zu vergraben, sich hinab zu beugen und...  
,,Vielleicht, ein andermal‘‘, erwiderte der Joker und löste sich ruckartig von ihr.   
Ihre Gesichtszüge verrieten, dass sie verwirrt war, doch sie bedrängte ihn nicht weiter.  
,,Könnten sie mir einen letzten Gefallen tun?‘‘, fragte sie. Er nickte und wartete auf ihre Bitte, bis ihm klar wurde, dass sie seine Zustimmung, nicht hatte sehen können.   
,,Ja‘‘, antwortete er kurz und knapp. ,,Könnten sie mir meinen Stock reichen, den haben die Mistkerle mir weggenommen. Ich denke, wenn ich selbst danach suche, werde ich erheblich länger brauchen, als sie.‘‘  
Er blickte sich um und nach kurzer Suche fand er ihn, tiefer in der Gasse liegend.   
,,Vielen Dank, mysteriöser Fremder. Vielleicht treffen wir uns noch einmal und dann können sie mir, ihre Geschichte erzählen‘‘, sagte sie lächelnd, als sie den Stock entgegen nahm. Sie winkte ihm zum Abschied, ging in Richtung Straße und ließ einen zerstreuten Joker zurück.

Sein Herz klopfte wild in seiner Brust. Und ihm war, als spüre er noch immer ihre sanften Berührungen, auf seiner Haut. Er fühlte sich, auf seltsame Art, von ihr angezogen.   
Und er wusste nicht so recht, was er davon halten sollte.   
Explosionen, Sprengstoff, Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten, dass war sein Metier.   
Es war nicht so, dass er sich nie auf Frauen einließ. Auch er war nur ein Mann.  
Seine Bekanntschaften, beschränkten sich jedoch hauptsächlich, auf Prostituierte und auch bei denen wusste er, dass sie ihn insgeheim fürchteten und verabscheuten.  
Noch nie, hatte irgendeine Frau aus freien Stücken, seine Narben berührt und dabei keinen Ekel empfunden. Er strich sich gedankenverloren, über seine Mundwinkel.

Er musste sie wieder sehen. Er wollte mehr über sie erfahren und herausfinden, was in ihrem Innersten verborgen lag. Und wenn er sie, wie eine Uhr in ihre Einzelteile zerlegt hatte, würde er sie töten. Doch vorerst, würde er ein wenig mit ihr spielen.  
Und er stieß, ein leises verrücktes Lachen aus. 

Er würde sie wieder finden, koste es was es wolle.


	3. Wunderland

Als sie sich ihrer Einkaufstüten, in der Küche entledigt hatte und in ihr Wohnzimmer trat, spürte sie, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
Irgendjemand, befand sich in ihrer Wohnung.  
,,Wer ist da? Ich weiß, dass sie hier sind‘‘, rief sie mit fester Stimme in die Stille hinein.  
,,Hallo Liebchen‘‘, erklang eine tiefe Stimme und bevor sie auch nur einen weiteren Laut von sich geben konnte, hatte der Eindringling sie gegen die Wand und seine Hand auf ihren Mund gepresst.   
,,Schh schh schh, nicht schreien sonst muss ich ungemütlich werden und das wollen wir doch nicht, oder Schätzchen?‘‘, raunte der Joker in ihr Ohr und ließ sein Messer, bedrohlich an ihrer Wange entlang gleiten. ,,Wenn du mir verspricht, dich zu benehmen werde ich dich loslassen. Was sagst du?‘‘. Sie nickte langsam und er ließ von ihr ab.   
,,Was machen sie hier? Wie sind sie hier herein gekommen. Und wie haben sie mich überhaupt gefunden?‘‘, fragte sie, sobald sich seine Hand von ihrem Mund gelöst hatte.

,,Ah ah ah. Das sind eindeutig zu viele Fragen, mir raucht schon der Kopf.  
Ich habe da so meine Kontakte. Mit dieser Antwort, wirst du dich begnügen müssen‘‘, erwiderte er, während er in ihrem Wohnzimmer umher schritt, als gehöre es ihm.   
Und sie blieb unbeholfen, mitten im Raum stehen.  
Er hatte eines ihrer Bücher, in die Hand genommen und fuhr mit seinen Fingern über die Blindenschrift, als er erneut das Wort an sie richtete. ,,Sag mal, woher wusstest du eigentlich, dass ich hier bin?‘‘, fragte er und blickte sie neugierig an.   
Doch sie, hatte ihr Gesicht von ihm abgewandt.   
Das gefiel dem Joker, ganz und gar nicht. ,,Komm schon, sieh mich an. Ich will dein Gesicht sehen, wenn ich mit dir rede.‘‘ Doch sie, blieb stur.  
Er ließ das Buch zu Boden fallen und schritt langsam auf sie zu.   
,,Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern. Ich sagte: Sie.mich.an.‘‘, sagte er und seine Stimme hatte einen drohenden Unterton angenommen.   
Und als sie sich im zuwandte, konnte er ihre Emotionen erkennen. Sie war nicht ängstlich und auch nicht wütend. Sie war beschämt?   
Er wunderte sich, über ihre Reaktion.  
,,Komm schon, ich werde auch nicht lachen. Naja, vielleicht nicht‘‘, beschwichtigte er sie und schenkte ihr ein Augenzwinkern, dass sie, wie er abermals vergaß, nicht sehen konnte. Sie schien mit den Worten zu ringen. Doch bevor er die Geduld verlor und er sie ein letztes Mal, auffordern konnte, kam sie ihm zuvor.  
,,Ich kann es nicht wirklich erklären. Ich spüre gewisse Dinge einfach. Vielleicht, sind meine anderen Sinne einfach stärker ausgeprägt. Es ist eine Art Aura, die die Menschen umgibt‘‘, erwiderte sie. Und während sie weiter sprach, stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihre Lippen, ,,Es klingt vielleicht töricht, aber ich spüre, dass sie zumindest heute Abend, keine Bedrohung für mich darstellen.‘‘   
Der Joker, hatte ruhig ihren Worten gelauscht, doch innerlich brodelte er.   
Sie hatte vollkommen Recht, er war nicht gekommen um sie zu töten oder zu verletzen.   
Es gefiel im nicht, dass sie ihn, offenbar wie ein offenes Buch lesen konnte.  
Normalerweise war es, der die Menschen auf Anhieb durchschaute. Und weil er über seine eigene Durchschaubarkeit, nicht länger sprechen wollte, entschied er sich dafür, das Thema zu wechseln.  
,,Sag, wie heißt du eigentlich?‘‘, fragte er. Und als sie ihm widerstrebend ihren Namen genannt hatte, stieß der Joker ein leises Lachen aus.  
,,Sag mir, kleine Alice aus dem Wunderland. Hast du das weiße Kaninchen schon gefunden?‘‘, fragte und musste, über seinen eigenen Witz herzlich lachen.  
,,Dürfte ich, auch ihren Namen erfahren?‘‘ Diese Frage, ließ sein Lachen verstummen und nach längerer Stille, antwortete er.  
,,Du kannst mich Jack nennen‘‘, erwiderte er, nahm unaufgefordert auf dem Sofa Platz und bedeutete ihr, sich neben ihn zu setzten.  
Und weil sie wusste, dass er nicht so schnell, wieder verschwinden würde, entschied sie sich dafür, seiner Aufforderung nach zu kommen.

Er blieb lange bei ihr und stellte ihr viele Fragen, von denen sie nicht jede beantwortete. Und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung, ließ er sie gewähren.  
,,Warum, stellen sie mir all diese Fragen? Was möchten sie von mir?‘‘, fragte sie und legte, wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung, ihren Kopf schief.   
Er wollte sie, mit Haut und Haar verschlingen.  
,,Hm, das ist hier die Frage, nicht wahr?‘‘, sagte der Joker nachdenklich und strich mit seinem behandschuhten Finger sanft über ihre Lippen.  
Und dann küsste er sie und raubte ihr den Atem.


	4. Freak

Ihre Reaktion war faszinierend. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass ein Mensch so rot werden konnte.  
,,Warum hast du das getan?‘‘, fragte sie geschockt. Er blickte sie amüsiert an.  
,,Was für eine Frage, natürlich zum Spaß. Du müsstest dein Gesicht sehen, bist du noch nie geküsst worden?‘‘, erwiderte der Joker und stieß ein lautes Lachen aus.  
Wenn es überhaupt möglich war, wurde die Röte ihrer Wangen noch stärker und er, fand die ganze Situation noch komischer.  
Sie erhob sich vom Sofa, doch er reagierte blitzschnell und ergriff ihr Handgelenk. ,,Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass ich dein Gesicht sehen will‘‘, sagte er und versuchte nach ihrem Kinn zu greifen, doch sie entzog sich seiner Berührung. Und das, machte ihn wütend.  
Er presste sie, gegen die Wand und als er gewaltsam ihr Gesicht zu ihm drehte, sah er dass sie weinte. Er war so geschockt, dass er sie losließ.  
,,Warum bist du so gemein? Warum küsst du mich, nur so zum Spaß? Ich habe ebenso Gefühle, wie jeder andere Mensch auch! Mein ganzes Leben lang, haben mich andere gemieden oder verhöhnt, nur weil ich anders bin. Weil ich ein Freak bin, weil ich....‘‘, doch ihre weiteren Worte, wurden von ihren Tränen erstickt. Sie legte ihre Hände, schützend vor ihr Gesicht. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sie weinen sah. Das hatte er nicht gewollt.  
Und zum ersten Mal spürte er, zu seinem eigenen Entsetzen, das Gefühl der Schuld in sich aufkeimen.  
Und der Joker, für den vieles ein Spiel war, sah die Konsequenzen seiner Handlung und konnte sie, aus irgendeinem Grund, den er selbst nicht verstand, nicht ertragen. 

,,Ich, ich... ‘‘, er kämpfte um Worte, um Fassung, um Kontrolle. Er nahm sanft ihre Hände in die seinen und als er, in ihr tränennasses Gesicht blickte, war er verloren. ,,Ich brauche dein falsches Mitleid nicht!‘‘, rief sie verzweifelt und versuchte ihn von sich zu drücken. Doch er ergriff ihre Handgelenke und presste sie, neben ihrem Kopf gegen die Wand.  
Und küsste sie abermals, bis sie beide außer Atem waren.  
Dann fuhr er küssend, ihren Hals entlang und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar.  
Es war weich und duftete nach Pfirsich. Und dann raunte er, in ihr Ohr: ,,Es ist kein falsches Mitleid und du bist auch kein Freak, Alice. Du bist wunderschön.‘‘  
Für eine Weile herrschte vollkommene Stille und der Joker genoss, ihre körperliche Nähe. Doch dann erklang ihre belegte Stimme: ,,Bitte, lass mich los.‘‘ War er zu weit gegangen? Er löste sich wiederstrebens von ihr. Als er ich von ihr abwenden wollte, streckte sie suchend die Hände nach ihm aus und als sie den Kragen seines Hemdes fand, zog sie ihn zu sich herunter und küsste ihn mit all der Kraft, die ihr kleiner Körper aufbringen konnte.

Als sie sich von ihm löste war er so geschockt, dass es ihm die Sprache verschlug.  
,,Ich würde jetzt gerne, dein Gesicht sehen‘‘, sagte sie kichernd und strich sanft, wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung, über die Narbe an seiner rechten Wange.  
Und aus Angst, sich selbst zu vergessen, verließ er so schnell er konnte ihre Wohnung.

Als der Joker, durch die finsteren Straßen lief, hatte sich sein wild schlagendes Herz noch immer nicht beruhigt. Und in seiner Brust, machte sich ein finsteres und obsessives Gefühl breit. Auch wenn sie und er selbst, es nicht wollte.  
Er würde sie, nie wieder gehen lassen können.


	5. Batman

Er hatte durch Beobachtung und Gespräche, so viel über sie erfahren. Er kannte ihre Gewohnheiten, ihre Ängste und ihre Träume. Er wusste Alles, um sie langsam und genüsslich zu zerstören. Aber irgendetwas in ihm, hielt ihn davon ab.  
Und an lauwarmen Abenden wie diesem, stand der Joker einfach nur auf dem Balkon ihrer Wohnung und beobachtete Alice durch das große Fenster. Sie besaß einen alten Plattenspieler, der sich neben dem Bücherregal befand. Und manchmal legte sie ihre Lieblingsplatte auf und tanzte sanftmütig und elegant durch ihr Wohnzimmer.  
Und der Joker konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden. Ihr Anblick ließ in alles Andere vergessen. Sie wirkte wie ein zartes Fabelwesen, das verschwinden würde sobald er die Hand nach ihr ausstreckte um sie zu berühren. 

In der Nacht als sie zu Bett gegangen war, drang der Joker in ihre Wohnung ein und betrat auf leisen Schritten ihr Schlafzimmer. Der Schein des Mondes durchflutete die Dunkelheit und verlieh ihren Gesichtszügen eine ätherische Schönheit. Während er auf sie zu schritt und sein Blick über ihr Gesicht wanderte, ließ er sein Messer langsam zwischen seine Finger gleiten. Als er unmittelbar vor ihr stand, fuhr er damit behutsam über die zarte Haut ihres Halses. Es wäre ein leichtes sie jetzt zu töten, aber er konnte es nicht. Der Gedanke sie leiden zu sehen, bereitete ihm kein Vergnügen. Aber es war mehr als das.  
Was als Spiel begonnen hatte, entzog sich mit jedem Tag, den er mit ihr verbrachte stärker seiner Kontrolle.  
Wann, war sie zu mehr geworden, als einem bloßen Experiment und einem netten Zeitvertreib? Er wusste es nicht. Es war ganz ohne sein Zutun geschehen. Und so sehr er sich auch wehrte und so sehr es auch verabscheute, konnte er den Gedanken nicht ertragen sie niemals wieder zu sehen.  
Das Alles hatte er niemals geplant.  
Der Joker kannte keine Angst. Und dennoch fürchtete er sich vor den Gefühlen, die sie in ihm auslöste. Doch vor allem fürchtete er den Tag, an dem sie erkennen würde, wer er wirklich war. Und er sie für immer verlieren würde.

 

,,Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du mich wieder besuchen würdest‘‘, sagte Alice halb überrascht und halb vorwurfsvoll, als sie ihre Wohnung betrat. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust und wartete geduldig auf Jacks Antwort. Doch anstelle der vertrauten Stimme, erklang ein anderer ihr ebenso bekannter Bariton. ,,Guten Abend Miss White. Fürchten Sie sich nicht. Ihnen wird kein Leid geschehen. Ich bin gekommen um Sie zu warnen und zu einem sicheren Ort zu bringen‘‘, antwortete kein geringerer als Batman, der wie ein Schatten das Licht in ihrem Wohnzimmer verdunkelte. Alice war sprachlos. Verwirrung spiegelte sich in ihren Gesichtszügen. Doch bevor sie ihr Ausdruck verleihen konnte, kam er ihr zuvor. ,,Miss White es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Sie sich in großer Gefahr befinden. Der Joker scheint es auf Sie abgesehen zu haben. Er hat unaussprechliche Verbrechen begangen und...‘‘ Doch bevor er seine gut gemeinte Warnung weiter ausführen konnte, unterbrach sie ihn. ,,Wovon sprechen Sie überhaupt? Ich kenne keinen Joker‘‘, sagte sie irritiert, während ihr Verstand rasend arbeitete. Wovon sprach er nur? In all der Zeit war nur ein Mensch in ihr Leben getreten. Aber das war nicht möglich. Das konnte nicht sein. Doch seine nächsten Worte, bestätigten ihren grauenvollen Verdacht. ,,Miss White, der Mann den sie als ‘‘Jack‘‘ kennengelernt haben, ist der Joker.‘‘ Das Blut wich aus ihren Wangen und sie fühlte sich einer Ohnmacht nahe. Batman trat näher um ihr Halt zu geben und sie zum Sofa zu führen. Auch wenn es ihn schmerzte die junge Frau so aufgelöst zu sehen, musste sie dennoch die Wahrheit erfahren. Also erzählte er ihr von den grauenvollen Taten, die der Joker zu seinem eigenen Vergnügen begangen hatte. Er ging nicht ins Detail und erzählte ihr nur soviel, wie sie seiner Meinung nach, in diesem Moment verkraften konnte. Dennoch zitterte sie am ganzen Körper und weinte in seiner festen Umarmung, während er sprach. Er hielt sie solange, bis ihre Tränen versiegt waren und sie sich beruhigt hatte. Nachdem er ihr genügend Zeit gegeben hatte damit sie ihre wichtigsten Habseligkeiten, in eine handliche Tasche verstauen konnte, ergriff er ihre Hand und war in die Nacht verschwunden.

 

Als Alice in dem geräumigen Gästezimmer, in das sie der freundliche Butler geführt hatte, allein auf dem Bett saß. Grübelte sie über alles geschehene und gesagte, bis in die späten Abendstunden nach. Am ersten Tag ihrer Begegnung, hatte sie die Männer in der Gasse den Namen ‘‘Joker‘‘, mit Entsetzen sprechen hören. Doch sie hatte die Gefahr nicht erkannt. Sie wusste, dass Jack ein unberechenbarer Mann war, doch in all der Zeit hatte sie nicht geahnt, wer er wirklich war und welche furchtbaren Verbrechen er begangen hatte. Und sie war so töricht gewesen, ihn in ihr Leben zu lassen und ihm blindlings zu vertrauen. 

Was sollte sie nur tun?


	6. Roboter

,,Guten Morgen, Miss White. Ich habe Ihnen ein kleines Frühstück zubereitet‘‘, begrüßte sie Alfred freundlich und zuvorkommend, als sie das Gästezimmer verließ. Er ergriff ihre Hand um sie durch das geräumige Anwesen zu geleiten. Trotz seines hohen Alters, waren seine Hände sanft und sein starker Griff, hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihre strapazierten Nerven. Er führte sie durch die Küche, zum großen Esstisch und erst jetzt, da sie den verführerischen Duft des Essens wahrnehmen konnte, bemerkte Alice, wie hungrig sie eigentlich war. Ein Zustand, der nach dreitägiger Abstinenz, nur allzu verständlich war. Nun knurrte ihr Magen vorwurfsvoll und die Röte stieg in ihre Wangen. Alfred lachte leise auf. Er platzierte den reichlich gedeckten Teller, vor ihr auf den Tisch. ,,Bitte Miss White, greifen Sie zu. Master Wayne, ist ein sehr schlechter Esser, da verliert Jedermann, sehr schnell seine Freude am Kochen‘‘, sagte er ermunternd.  
Sie kam seiner Aufforderung nur allzu gerne nach. 

Währenddessen leistete er ihr ein wenig Gesellschaft. Beide führten eine leichte Konversation. ,,Sagen Sie, stünde Ihnen der Sinn nach ein wenig Abwechslung, Miss White? Master Wayne wird heute Abend eine kleine Feier geben. Er wäre mit Sicherheit sehr erfreut, wenn Sie Ihn, mit Ihrer Anwesenheit beehren würden.‘‘  
Alice legte die Gabel zur Seite und dachte über seine Worte nach. Im Grunde war ihr elend zumute. Am liebsten hätte sie sich wieder unter der Bettdecke verkrochen, um sich vor dem wahren Leben und der Wahrheit zu verstecken. Doch das, entsprach nicht ihrem wahren Naturell. Alice war eine mutige Frau, die sich von Nichts und Niemanden klein kriegen ließ. Außerdem hatte Alfred Recht, ein wenig Ablenkung, würde ihr sicher guttun.  
Also, nahm sie die Einladung dankend an.

 

Klein, wäre nicht das Wort gewesen, dass sie gewählt hätte um die Ansammlung der Menschen zu beschreiben. Das Gelächter, die Stimmen, die Geräusche, all das prasselte auf ihre Sinne ein. Alice war zwischen dem Gefühl der Nervosität und der Freude, hin und her gerissen. Ihr blieb ihr jedoch keine Zeit für weitere Grübeleien, denn soeben hatte Bruce Wayne seinen spektakulären Auftritt gehabt. Und nun kam er direkt auf sie zu. Sie sah ihn nicht, aber hören konnte sie ihn umso besser. Er hatte eine angenehme Stimme, tief und sanft zugleich. Die Aura, die ihn umgab war beruhigend. Sie sprach von einer inneren, tief verwurzelten Stärke. Alice hatte sich bereits, bei ihrer ersten Begegnung, beschützt und sicher gefühlt. Er erinnerte sie, an eine Art stillen Wächter.  
,,Wie ich sehe, haben Sie sich dazu entschieden, meine Einladung anzunehmen, Miss White‘‘, sagte Wayne und küsste galant ihren Handrücken.  
,,Würden Sie mir die Ehre erweisen und den nächsten Tanz schenken?‘‘ Alice war eine gute Tänzerin, ihre heimliche Leidenschaft, von der Niemand wusste außer...  
,,Liebend gern‘‘, antwortete sie und ließ sich von ihm auf die Tanzfläche führen.

,,Wie geht es dir, Alice?‘‘, fragte er. Jetzt, da nicht mehr jedes Augenpaar auf ihn gerichtet war, konnte er die Maske des Playboys und der Gleichgültigkeit fallen lassen.  
,,Ich würde sagen, den Umständen entsprechend, Bruce‘‘, erwiderte sie, müde lächelnd.  
Er drückte mitfühlend, ihre zierliche Hand. Dann ließen sie sich, erneut von der Musik führen. Alice bewegte sich elegant. Sie war talentiert und Bruce war der perfekte Tanzpartner. Ihrer beider Bewegungen waren voller Harmonie. Als die Musik, des zweiten Stückes erstarb, führte Bruce sie zurück an den Rand der Tanzfläche.  
,,Warte hier, ich hole dir etwas zu trinken‘‘, sagte er und verschwand in der Menge.

Langsam wurde sie ein wenig nervös. Wo blieb er nur? Hatte er sie wohlmöglich, vergessen? Sie versuchte sich, mit Hilfe der Tischkanten, einen Weg durch den Raum zu bahnen. Doch dann lähmte der Schreck ihre Muskeln. Zunächst, erklang ein ohrenbetäubender Schuss. Und dann, seine unverkennbare Stimme, die den Saal verstummen und ihr, das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. ,,Guten Abend Ladies und Gentleman. Wir sind heute, für die Unterhaltung zuständig. Ich habe nur eine Frage: Wo ist Harvey Dent?‘‘ Die Leute befragend, ging er langsam im Raum umher. Alice konnte jeden einzelnen seiner Schritte hören. Er forschte, er befragte, fand jedoch nicht das, wonach er suchte. Keiner der Gäste konnte seine Frage beantworten. Niemand kannte die Antwort. Es war, als hätten sie Alle, gleichzeitig die Luft angehalten. Und dann hörte Alice, das der Joker begonnen hatte, einen älteren Mann, der sich ihm in den Weg gestellt hatte, zu bedrohen. Alice drängte sich durch die Menschenmenge nach vorn, aber bevor sie einschreiten konnte, war ihm eine andere mutige Frau entgegen getreten. 

Sie lauschte seinen Worten. Hatte er so seine Narben erhalten? Entsprach diese Geschichte, der Wahrheit und hatte ihn, das Geschehene wirklich zu dem gemacht,  
was er heute war? Ihr wurde schmerzlich klar, dass dieser Mann, dieser Verbrecher,  
dieser ‘‘Joker‘‘, ein Fremder war. Die wenigen Dinge, die er ihr erzählt hatte, die vielen Abende, an denen sie zusammen gelacht und geplaudert hatten, Alles war eine Lüge. 

,,Jetzt, sehe ich die komische Seite daran‘‘, sagte der Joker, er blickte Rachel Dawes tief in die Augen, ,,jetzt...‘‘ Er kam ins straucheln. Seine bedrohlichen Worte erstarben. Irgendetwas, hatte ihn aus dem Konzept gebracht. Was war geschehen? 

Eine tiefe Stille trat ein, die beinahe beängstigender war, als seine furchteinflößende Erscheinung. Er war wie erstarrt und fixierte einen Punkt in der Menge, direkt hinter Rachel. Einige, der verängstigten Gäste, folgten seinem Blick.  
Alle konnten sehen, was er erblickt hatte. Nur nicht die Person, die er anstarrte.  
Sie, war vollkommen ahnungslos.

Wie ein ferngesteuerte Roboter, schob er Rachel grob zur Seite und ging langsam auf Sie zu. Jeder seiner Schritte, brachte ihn, seinem neuen Ziel näher. Aber er kam nicht weit, denn Batman griff in das Geschehen ein.Trotz seiner zahlreichen Schergen, war der Joker, Batman unterlegen. Ihm blieb nur, die Flucht nach vorne anzutreten. Er suchte nach einem Ausweg. Und er fand ihn, in der süßen Rachel Dawes. Er wusste, der ewige Retter Gotham‘s, würde einer Frau in Not, niemals seine Hilfe verweigern. Während Batman mit Jokers, treuen Helfern beschäftigt war, nahm dieser Rachel ins Visier. Bevor sie erkannte, welchen Plan er sich ersonnen hatte, war es bereits zu spät. Als Batman wieder zu Atem kam, bot sich ihm ein schreckliches Bild. Rachel befand sich in den Fängen des Jokers, die Fensterscheibe war zerschlagen und nur allein dessen Hand, trennte sie noch, vom Sturz in den Tod. 

,,Lass Sie frei‘‘, sagte Batman, wenige Schritte vom Joker entfernt.  
,,Eine sehr unglückliche Wortwahl‘‘, entgegnete er lachend, löste seinen Griff und überließ Rachel, ihrem Schicksal. 

Als Batman durch das Fenster sprang und die verängstigten Gäste, mit dem gefährlichen Joker zurück ließ, brach Panik aus. Die Masse lief durcheinander.  
Es war zu viel. Zu viele Menschen, zu viele Geräusche. Alice verlor die Orientierung.  
Sie wurde mitgerissen und wäre zu Boden gestürzt, hätten sie nicht, ein Paar starker Arme aufgefangen.  
,,Du, mein Täubchen, kommst mit mir‘‘, raunte der Joker in ihr Ohr. 

So sehr sie sich auch wehrte, sein Griff um ihr Handgelenk, blieb unbeugsam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ''Why so serious?''


	7. Warum

,,Lass mich los!‘‘, fuhr sie in an und wand sich aus seinem Griff, sobald die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel. ,,Mir gefällt dein Tonfall, ganz und gar nicht‘‘, knurrte der Joker, als er versuchte wieder nach ihr zu greifen. Doch sie brachte, durch wenige Schritte, Distanz zwischen sie. ,,Was hast du dir gedacht Jack? Nein, verzeih, Joker!‘‘, spie sie voller Verachtung und fuhr unerschrocken weiter, ,,Hast du geglaubt, dass ich dich mit offenen Armen empfangen würde? Das alles wieder so sein würde wie früher?‘‘ 

Sie musste seine Worte nicht hören, denn sein Schweigen sagte Alles.   
,,Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. An deinen Händen klebt das Blut unschuldiger Menschen!‘‘ Ihr wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken, dass er sie mit diesen Händen berührt, mit diesen Lippen geküsst, sie mit seinen Worten, getäuscht hatte.   
Doch das Schlimmste war, dass sie sich dennoch nach seiner Berührung sehnte.   
In ihren Augen, sammelten sich Tränen der Wut und der Verzweiflung.  
,,Sag mir nur eins: Warum?‘‘

Warum? Warum. Warum. Warum. Diese Frage hatte er sich fast jeden Tag gestellt. Sie spukte in seinem Kopf herum, seit dem er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Warum, hatte er sie nicht, wie eine Marionette, nach seinem Takt tanzen lassen? Warum, hatte seine rasiermesserscharfe Klinge, ihr Leben noch nicht zerfetzt? Warum, schlug sein Herz, immer dann wenn er sie sah, im doppelten Takt? Selbst jetzt, drohte es in seiner Brust zu zerspringen. Er kannte keine Antwort. Es gab keine logische Erklärung. Nur eins, war ihm völlig klar. ‘‘Schh, schh, schh hör zu, hör zu‘‘, sagte er, während er näher trat und fahrig über ihre Wange strich. Alice war so verwirrt. Sie konnte seine Gefühle kaum deuten.   
Es war pures Chaos. 

Ein Geräusch, gleich einem Donnerschlag, riss sie beide aus diesem gar surrealen Alptraum. ,,Hat man hier denn nicht einmal seine RUHE!‘‘, rief der Joker aufgebracht, als er sich dem maskierten Eindringling zuwandte. Der Fußboden war überseht mit tausend glitzernden Scherben, die unter den schweren Sohlen der dunklen Gestalt, knirschten und ätzten. ,,Du wirst unvorsichtig. Wieder zu ihrer Wohnung zurückzukehren war sehr unklug von dir‘‘, erklang Batmans tiefe Stimme. ,,Verzweifelte Situationen, erfordern verzweifelte Maßnahmen. Das müsstest du doch am besten wissen‘‘, erwiderte der Joker nonchalant, während er einen Schritt auf ihn zutrat.

Batman ließ den Joker für keine Sekunde aus den Augen und beobachtete etwas äußerst sonderbares. Zum ersten Mal sah er so etwas wie Angst, in dessen dunklen Augen aufblitzen. Doch nicht für sich selbst. Denn der Joker kannte keine Angst.   
Im Gegenteil, er begrüßte das Leid und das Chaos. Es war sein Lebensinhalt.   
Seine Kunst. Der Grund für seine Existenz. Nein, seine Besorgnis galt Alice. Nur ihr allein.   
Er stand vor ihr, gar so als wollte er sie schützen. 

Als der Joker bemerkte, wie häufig Batmans Blick auf Alice ruhte sagte er, mit einem spielerischen Unterton: ,,Sag mal, hat dir eigentlich niemand Manieren beigebracht?   
Es ist sehr unhöflich, das Mädchen eines anderen Mannes anzustarren.‘‘ Er schritt langsam auf ihn zu, während er weiter sprach, ,,Außerdem, kommst du da leider ein wenig zu spät, denn das süße Vögelchen gehört mir. Und ich teile, nur äußerst ungern.‘‘

Das Messer, das er warf, verfehlte nur knapp sein Ziel, doch es genügte um Batman aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Er wich auf den Balkon aus, mit seinem Verfolger dicht auf den Fersen. Der Regen prasselte auf sie nieder und die vereinzelten Blitze, die den Nachthimmel erhellten, tauchten beide in ein schummriges Licht. Die Schminke des Jokers zerlief und verlieh seinen Gesichtszügen einen noch groteskeren Ausdruck.

Er zog bedächtig seine Waffe, als er mit einem leisen Kichern sagte: ,,Ich frage mich, was mit deinem geliebten Gotham passieren wird, wenn dessen einziger Beschützer nicht zu ihrer Rettung herbeieilen kann.‘‘ Die verschmierte Farbe auf seinen Lippen, verzerrte sein Grinsen zu einem blutroten Lächeln.

Alice war vor Schreck wie erstarrt und lauschte voller Entsetzen dem grausamen Schauspiel, das sich vor ihr auf dem Balkon abspielte. Der Regen dämpfte jedes Geräusch und sie nahm die Stimmen, wie durch einen Schleier war. Dennoch spürte sie, dass in wenigen Sekunden etwas furchtbares passieren würde. Ebenso wusste sie auch, dass ihr Batmans Aura vertraut war. Sie kannte die Person, die sich hinter der Maske verbarg nur allzu gut. Sie musste ihm helfen und zwar schnell.

Sie rannte nach vorn um den Joker von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen. In diesem Moment betätigte er laut lachend den Abzug und Alice geriet in dessen Flugbahn.   
Als der Joker realisierte was passieren würde, stürzte er, in blinder Panik nach vorn. Doch es war zu spät. Die Kugel schoss ohne Gnade, auf ihr neu erkorenes Ziel zu. 

Und Alice war es, die in die Tiefe stürzte, nicht der dunkle Ritter.


	8. Schmerz

Ein Monat später

 

Schmerz, war das Erste und Einzige, das sie spürte. Ihre Glieder waren schwer, jeder Atemzug eine Qual. In der Luft lag der beißende Geruch des Desinfektionsmittels. Das monotone Geräusch des Herzmonitors bereitete ihr Kopfschmerzen, aber es bedeutete auch, dass sie lebte. Als nächstes spürte sie eine warme Hand, die sich auf ihre legte und sie vernahm eine sanfte Stimme, die flüsterte: ,,Alice, kannst du mich hören?‘‘   
,,Bruce...‘‘ Ihre Zunge arbeitete träge, ihre Stimme versagte ihren Dienst.  
,,Schhh, schon gut. Ich bin hier. Ich lasse dich nicht allein.‘‘   
Waren die letzten Worte, die sie hörte bevor sie wieder in einen traumlosen Schlaf driftete.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

,,Was soll das heißen: Du weißt es nicht!‘‘, rief Bruce erregt, während er in dem kleinen Besprechungszimmer auf und ablief. ,,Bruce, bitte beruhige dich. Noch steht keine endgültige Diagnose fest. Wir...‘‘ ,,Beruhigen?! Wie kann ich ruhig bleiben, wenn ich nicht einmal weiß, ob Sie jemals wieder bei vollem Bewusstsein sein wird!‘‘ ,,Bruce, dass Miss White deine Stimme erkannt hat, ist schon mal ein sehr gutes Zeichen. Ich würde dir gerne etwas anderes sagen, aber vorerst können wir nur abwarten und hoffen‘‘, sagte der Chefarzt, ein guter Freund des Milliardärs und legte seine Hand auf dessen angespannte Schulter. ,,Glaub mir, wir werden alles in unserer Macht stehende tun.‘‘

 

2 Monate später, Arkham Asylum

 

,,Miss Quinzel, verzeihen Sie mir, falls ich Ihre kleine Plauderstunde stören sollte.   
Aber ich wäre Ihnen äußerst dankbar, wenn Sie ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit mir und nicht dem neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch schenken würden. Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, es könnte Ihr Leben retten‘‘, sagte der Leiter der Anstalt und strafte die junge Psychiaterin mit einem verächtlichen Blick. Eine zarte Röte breitete sich in ihren Wangen aus, aber in ihren Augen lag ein undefinierbares Funkeln.

,,Wie ich bereits sagte: Es ist äußerste Vorsicht geboten. Lassen Sie sich nicht von Ihm provozieren. Sprechen Sie nur so viel wie nötig mit Ihm und Miss Quinzel‘‘, wieder ruhte sein stechender Blick auf der jungen Frau. ,,Ihnen, als seine behandelnde Therapeutin, rate ich zu besonderer Vorsicht. Hören Sie Ihm zu. Behandeln Sie Ihn. Aber erzählen Sie Ihm unter keinen Umständen etwas persönliches. Glauben Sie mir, es kann und es wird nur böse für Sie enden.‘‘

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

,,Hallooo, Schönheit‘‘, sagte der Joker, breit grinsend, als Harleen Quinzel den kleinen Therapieraum betrat. Er begutachtete die junge Frau. Sie war wunderschön, dass konnte niemand bestreiten. Nicht einmal er. Langes blondes Haar und eine atemberaubende Figur, mit der sie sicherlich so manchem Mann den Kopf verdrehen konnte.   
Doch der Joker, nahm das Alles nicht wirklich wahr. Er sah nur ein Mittel zum Zweck.   
Und vor seinem innerlichen Auge, sah er nicht die hübsche Blondine, sondern eine Frau mit dunklem welligem Haar und durchdringenden blauen Augen.

 

8 Monate später, Wayne Anwesen

 

‘‘Der Joker wieder auf freiem Fuß. Gotham in Angst und Schrecken.‘‘

 

Panik und pures blankes Entsetzen erfasste ihn, als er das Titelblatt immer wieder durchlas. Seine Finger verkrampften sich in das dünne Papier, das unter seinem starken Griff beinahe zerriss. Erst als eine Hand, sanft seine Schulter berührte, erwachte er aus seiner Schockstarre. Als er aufblickte, entspannten sich seine Muskeln und er begrüßte Alice mit sanfter Stimme. Dennoch wusste sie sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sie konnte seine innerliche Anspannung spüren. ,,Bruce was ist los?‘‘, fragte sie, als sie sich zu ihm an den Tisch setzte. Er seufzte erschöpft, rieb sich über seine müden Augen und griff dann nach ihrer Hand. Ob er ihr oder sich selbst Halt zu geben versuchte, vermochte er nicht zu sagen. ,,Der Joker. Er ist entkommen. Niemand weiß wie er es geschafft hat.   
Aber es ist ihm gelungen.‘‘ Alice spürte, dass sich ihr Pulsschlag unaufhaltsam beschleunigte, dennoch sagte sie ruhig: ,,Glaubst du, dass ich in Gefahr bin?‘‘  
Er hoffte inständig, dass es anders wäre, doch er wusste dass jeder Mensch, der mit dem Joker in Kontakt gekommen war, früher oder später darunter leiden würde. Er hatte es am eigenen Leib erfahren. Ihr Bild war das Einzige, das von Rachel übrig geblieben war. Noch mehr zu verlieren, konnte er nicht ertragen ,,Ich weiß es nicht, Alice. Die Pläne des Jokers sind undurchschaubar. Nur eins, weiß ich mit Gewissheit: Er ist zu keinen ehrlichen und aufrichtigen Gefühlen fähig. Er lässt sich nur auf die Menschen ein, um seine grausamen und manipulativen Spiele mit ihnen zu spielen. Und wenn er herausfindet, dass du lebst wird er mit Sicherheit alles daran setzten dich wieder zu finden.‘‘ Die Überraschung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, was er gesagt hatte. Sie versuchte sich seiner Berührung zu entziehen und ihrer Verwirrung Ausdruck zu verleihen, doch sein Griff um ihre Hand verstärkte sich und er versuchte ihr alles, so gut er konnte zu erklären.   
Seine Beweggründe, seine Ängste und er hoffte, dass sie ihn verstehen möge.

Nachdem er ihr alles erzählt hatte, fragte Alice mit belegter Stimme: ,,Also glaubt er, dass ich tot bin?‘‘ Trotz allem, hatte sie insgeheim gehofft ihn noch einmal wieder zu sehen, sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Es war beinahe lachhaft. ,,Ich hielt es für das Beste‘‘, erwiderte Bruce entschuldigend. ,,Ich verstehe, warum du es getan hast, Bruce. Trotzdem, ich weiß dass du mir nicht glaubst, aber er war so anders. Ich gebe zu, er war immer unberechenbar und ich weiß bis heute nicht, was in seinem Kopf vor sich ging. Aber in der ganzen Zeit, hat er mir nie einen Grund gegeben ihn wirklich zu fürchten.‘‘   
Alice konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, was ihn damals davon zurückgehalten hatte sie zu töten und sie konnte auch jetzt keine plausible Erklärung dafür finden. Hatte er nur mit ihren Gefühlen gespielt? Hatte er sie nur benutzten wollen? Aber warum, hatte er sich dann solche Mühe gegeben? All die Abende, an denen er sie besucht hatte einfach nur um ihr Nahe zu sein. An jedem Tag, hatte er die Chance gehabt, sie zu töten.   
Warum hatte er es nicht getan?

Bruce dachte über ihre Worte nach. Unwillkürlich kam die Erinnerung des Abends zurück, an dem er den Joker gestellt hatte und vor allem dachte er an jene Gefühle, die er damals in dessen Augen erkannt hatte. Gefühle, die den seinen nun so ähnlich waren. Dennoch konnte, nein wollte er nicht akzeptieren, dass etwas menschliches in dem Joker verborgen sein könnte. Hatte er nicht durch jede seiner Taten, immer wieder das Gegenteil bewiesen? Er umfasste sanft ihr Gesicht, sein Daumen strich behutsam über die lange, kaum sichtbare Narbe auf ihrem rechten Wangenknochen, als er sagte: ,,Aber dieses Mal, kann er sein Netz aus Lügen nicht mehr weiter spinnen. Du weißt wer er ist, was er getan hat und niemand kann auch nur ansatzweise erahnen wie er reagieren wird, falls er dich jemals wieder finden sollte.‘‘ Darauf hatte sie keine Antwort, denn sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Die Karten waren neu gemischt. Sie war nicht mehr naiv und unwissend. 

Und nur eine Frage blieb: Welchen Part würde sie in seinem Spiel einnehmen?


	9. Normalität

,,Bruce, das kann jetzt nicht dein Ernst sein, oder?‘‘, fragte Alice neckisch, als sie zusammen die Stufen des hohen Bankgebäudes erklommen. ,,Das ist das Problem mit euch reichen Männern, nie Bargeld in den Taschen.‘‘ Die einzige Antwort, die er darauf gab war ein unverständliches Grummeln. Dennoch stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen, als er sah, wie fröhlich Alice war. Seitdem sie die unheilvolle Nachricht, dass der Joker entkommen war erhalten hatten, lag häufig eine gewisse Spannung in der Luft. Aus diesem Grund genoss er Tage wie diese, an denen alle Sorgen für ein paar Stunden vergingen, über alle Maßen. Er war dankbar für jeden, noch so kleinen Funken Normalität.

Als sie das Gebäude betraten, erstarb das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und wich einem Ausdruck purem Entsetzens. Er konnte kaum glauben was er sah. Männer, die eine groteske Maske des Mannes trugen, der sein ganzes Leben zu dominieren schien. Doch von ihm selbst, fehlte jede Spur. Vielleicht hatten sie doch noch eine Chance. Bereit zur Flucht, spannten sich die Muskeln in seinem Körper an. Auch Alice spürte den Umschwung der Atmosphäre. ,,Was ist denn los, Bruce?‘‘, fragte sie, als er ihre Hand ergriff um mit ihr zu fliehen, doch es war zu spät. Als er sich umwandte, blickte er in den Lauf einer Pistole. ,,Tja, das wird wohl nichts‘‘, sagte der bullige Maskierte und bedeutete Bruce, sich zu bewegen. Er trieb die Beiden weiter in den Raum hinein, wo bereits einige Bankangestellte und Geiseln auf dem Boden kauerten. ,,Los beweg dich!‘‘, fuhr der bewaffnete Mann Alice an. Er schubste sie, woraufhin sie stolperte und stürzte. ,,Rühr sie nicht an!‘‘, drohte Bruce, als er ihr aufhalf und schützend seinen Arm um sie legte. ,,Sonst was?‘‘, fragte der Mann herausfordernd.

,,Sonst‘‘, erklang die tiefe Stimme des Jokers, ,,werde ich dir ein paar Manieren beibringen müssen.‘‘ Er kam langsam näher, den Mann keines Blickes würdigend, denn seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt Alice. Während er auf sie zuschritt, wanderten seine Augen über ihre Erscheinung, gar so als sehe er sie zum aller ersten Mal. Auf seinem Gesicht vollzog sich, in einem Bruchteil von Sekunden ein Spektakel der Gefühle.   
Doch letztendlich, wurden seine Züge von einem grausamen Lächeln verzerrt.

,,Hast du mich vermisst, Alice? Ich habe dich nicht eine Sekunde vergessen. Oh nein, nein, nein. Keine. einzige. Sekunde. Aber wie ich sehe, bin ich längst abgeschrieben‘‘, sagte er, Bruce, der neben ihr stand von Kopf bis Fuß begutachtend. ,,Da fragt man sich doch, was er hat, dass ich nicht habe. Das gute Aussehen, wird es natürlich nicht sein. Hmmm, aber was ist es dann?‘‘, grübelte er und kratze sich, als würde er angestrengt darüber nachdenken mit dem Lauf der Waffe am Kopf. ,,Ist es das Geld? Ich hätte ja niemals geglaubt, dass du dich für solche Dinge interessieren würdest.‘‘ ,,Keine Ahnung, Jack. Auf jeden Fall, tötet er keine unschuldigen Menschen‘‘, konterte sie, trotzig ihr Kinn reckend. Seine Augen verengten sich zu schlitzen und er schnalzte verächtlich mit der Zunge.

Die Blicke, der verängstigten Anwesenden wechselten zwischen den Beiden, hin und her. Alle wunderten sich, was zwischen diesem ungleichen Paar vor sich ging. Doch vor allem fragten sie sich: Warum die junge Frau, trotzt ihrer Worte, noch immer dort stand und atmete. 

Der Joker lachte laut auf und strich eine imaginäre Träne aus seinem Augenwinkel, als er sagte: ,,Sehr witzig, Alice, wirklich zum Tod lachen. Wie ich sehe hast du deinen Humor nicht verloren. Ich hätte da auch einen kleinen Witz für dich: Komm. hier. her.‘‘ Seine Worte waren eine einzige Drohung. Doch sie blieb stur. Er entsicherte seine Waffe und sobald Alice das Geräusch vernahm wusste sie, dass er nicht auf sie, sondern auf Bruce zielte. ,,Und wie ist es jetzt, hm?‘‘ Sie ballte ihre kleinen Hände zu Fäusten, machte jedoch weiterhin keine Anstalten seinem Befehl folge zu leisten. ,,Weißt du, ich würde ja gerne noch ein wenig plaudern, aber ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit. Ich bin ein viel beschäftigter Mann. Gebäude in die Luft sprengen, Gotham ins Chaos stürzen, das sind alles wirkliche Zeitfresser, wie du dir sicher vorstellen kannst, also wäre es in unser aller Interesse, wenn wir die Sache ein wenig beschleunigen würden.‘‘ Er blickte kurz auf seine Armbanduhr, als er vorschlug: ,,Wie wäre es damit: Ich gebe dir eine Minute Bedenkzeit, danach werde ich eine Entscheidung treffen und glaub mir, sie wird dir mit Sicherheit nicht gefallen.‘‘

Alice wusste, dass er keine Spielchen spielte. Es war tödlicher Ernst.

Als sie sich langsam aus seiner schützenden Umarmung löste, umfasste Bruce ihr Gesicht und flehte: ,,Alice, bitte tu das nicht!‘‘ ,,Schon gut‘‘, flüsterte sie, sanft lächelnd. Bevor sie die Chance bekam, noch mehr zu sagen, war der Joker auf die Beiden zugestürmt. Seine Finger legten sich um ihr Handgelenk. Er zog sie zu sich, presste sie an seinen Körper und richtete dann den Lauf der Waffe auf Bruces Stirn, als er knurrte: ,,Kleine Planänderung, ich habe meine Meinung geändert, ich werde dich trotzdem töten!‘‘ 

Bruce hielt seinem stechenden Blick stand, blau traf auf pechschwarz und obwohl er wusste, dass er nun sterben würde, hatte er keine Angst. Er bereute nichts. Er wünschte sich nur, dass er endlich den Mut gehabt hätte, Alice seine wahren Gefühle zu gestehen. 

Der behandschuhte Finger legte sich mit leichtem Druck auf den Abzug, er war kurz davor ihn zu betätigen, doch dann erklang Alices sanfte Stimme. ,,Hör auf, Jack. Du hast, was du wolltest. Bitte, töte ihn nicht.‘‘ Der Joker regte sich nicht, doch irgendetwas, das Bruce nicht zu definieren vermochte, flackerte in dessen dunklen Augen auf. Er sah sprachlos mit an, wie er die Waffe schließlich senkte. Sie kollidierte jedoch sogleich mit seiner Schläfe und er ging bewusstlos zu Boden. ,,Bruce!‘‘, rief Alice, sich mit aller Kraft gegen seinen Griff wehrend, dennoch konnte sie nichts mehr für ihn tun, denn der Joker zog sie mit sich. 

,,Komm schon, komm schon‘‘, murmelte er vor sich hin, als sie die dichtbefahrene Straße überquerten. Ihre Seite schmerzte und ihre Lunge brannte mit jedem Atemzug. Auch der Joker bemerkte, dass sie Mühe hatte mit ihm Schritt zu halten, dennoch wurde er nicht langsamer, sondern immer schneller. Und dann wusste sie, warum er sich so sehr beeilte. Ein Gebäude in ihrer Nähe explodierte. Sie roch den Rauch, spürte die Hitze und hoffte, dass es nicht die Bank gewesen war. Die Druckwelle erfasste sie, doch bevor sie stürzen konnte, schlang der Joker seine Arme um ihre Taille und gab ihr Halt. Dann passierten einige Dinge, innerhalb von wenigen Augenblicken. Ein Auto kam mit quietschenden Reifen neben ihnen zum stehen. ,,Wurde auch langsam Zeit!‘‘, rief der Joker einem seiner Männer zu, als er Alice auf den Sitz bugsierte und die Beifahrertür schwungvoll verschloss. ,,Was soll das denn jetzt?‘‘, zischte einer der Maskierten, die im Innenraum saßen, seinem Kumpanen zu, ,,wo ist die scheiß Kohle und seit wann nehmen wir Geiseln?‘‘ ,,Der Boss wird seine Gründe haben und jetzt halt die Klappe, außer du bist scharf darauf, dass er dir den Kopf wegpustet!‘‘ In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Fahrertür. Der Joker nahm Platz, legte den ersten Gang ein und fuhr mit quietschenden Reifen davon. 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Die Tür wurde mit einem lauten Krachen geöffnet. Die kleine Gruppe der Helfer des Jokers blickte erschrocken auf und staunte über das ungewöhnliche Bild, das sich ihnen kurzzeitig bot. Auf der Schulter des Jokers lag eine junge Frau, ihre kleinen Fäuste trommelten auf seinen Rücken ein, als er mit ihr die Treppe, die zu den oberen Zimmern führte hinaufstieg. 

Sobald sie den Raum betraten und ihre Füße den Boden berührten, fragte Alice mit vor Wut bebender Stimme: ,,Was soll das alles? Warum tust du mir das an?‘‘ Sie gab sich alle Mühe, die Tränen, die sich in ihren Augen sammelten fort zu blinzeln. Sie wollte nicht weinen. Nicht jetzt, nicht vor ihm. Der Joker antwortete nicht, denn er war stattdessen damit beschäftigt zu begreifen, dass Alice wirklich lebte. Er berührte sanft ihre Wange um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass sie nicht ein Trugbild seiner Fantasie war. ,,Fass mich nicht an!‘‘, zischte sie, sich seiner Berührung entziehend. ,,Wie konntest du nur?‘‘ Eine einzelne verlorene Tränen bahnte sich, trotzt ihrer Bemühungen, ihren Weg über ihre Wange. ,,Ich hasse dich!‘‘ Zuerst war der Joker wie erstarrt, doch dann verfinsterte sich seine Miene. Er ließ seine Hand sinken und ballte sie zur Faust, als er sagte: ,,Du kannst dich drehen und wenden, kleine Alice, aber ich kenne dich. Ich weiß, was du für mich empfindest und Hass gehört mit Sicherheit nicht dazu.‘‘ ,,Du weißt gar nichts über mich!‘‘, rief sie voller Verzweiflung, denn er hatte Recht. Vollkommen Recht. Sie flatterte, wie ein kleiner Vogel, in der Faust eines Jägers und dennoch konnte sie nicht fliehen.

Trotz all der Monate, die vergangen waren, hatte sie ihn nicht vergessen können. Er war ihr so nah gewesen, wie kein anderer zuvor. So nah, dass die Linien zwischen ihnen beiden verschwommen waren. Er war zu einem Teil von ihr geworden, unabänderlich und untrennbar. Alice konnte vielleicht versuchen sich selbst zu belügen, aber nicht ihn. Er kannte die Wahrheit. 

,,Eins würde mich noch interessieren‘‘, sagte der Joker, als er einen Schritt auf sie zutrat, ,,seit wann gibst du dich mit solchen reichen Schnöseln ab?‘‘ ,,Lass Bruce aus dem Spiel! Er ist ein guter Mann! Außerdem, außerdem...‘‘ Was genau empfand sie für Bruce? Was verband sie miteinander? War es Liebe? Oder Freundschaft? Sie wusste es nicht. Alles war durcheinander. ,,Was Alice? Sprich dich aus. Ich bin ganz Ohr‘‘, sagte der Joker, gefährlich ruhig. Alice reckte trotzig ihr Kinn und antwortete unerschrocken: ,,Ich mag Ihn. Er war und ist für mich da, wann immer ich ihn brauche. Er hat mich niemals belogen oder vorgegeben jemand zu sein, der er nicht wirklich ist. Nicht so wie du.‘‘

Das, was er jetzt spürte war mehr als Wut und es fraß sich, wie brennende Säure durch seine Adern. Er umfasste ihre schmale Hüfte, warf sie auf das Bett, in Sekunden war er über ihr und presste ihre Handgelenke auf die Matratze. ,,Du gehörst mir, Alice. An dem Tag, als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe, warst du mein.‘‘ Seine Worte besiegelte er mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Sobald seine Lippen die ihre berührten, spürte Alice, wie sehr sie ihn vermisste hatte. Jede Faser ihres Körpers, hatte sich nach ihm verzehrt. Nach seinen starken Händen, seinen Berührungen, dem Geschmack seiner Lippen. Sie kosteten nach purem Chaos, süß und bitter zugleich. 

,,Ich gehöre niemandem‘‘, hauchte Alice. Der Joker stieß ein leises Lachen aus und strich mit seinem behandschuhten Daumen über ihre vom Kuss geschwollenen Lippen. Er ließ seinen Blick über ihr Gesicht wandern, sie einfach nur betrachtend; ihre zart geröteten Wangen, ihre strahlend blauen Augen. ,,Wir werden sehen‘‘, raunte er, als er sie ein letztes Mal küsste und sich dann erhob. Während sie sich aufrichtete ging er zur Tür, im Rahmen stehend, wandte er sich noch einmal um und sagte drohend: ,,Ich warne dich, komm nicht auf dumme Gedanken, Alice. Sonst, werde ich ungemütlich werden. Hast du mich verstanden?‘‘ Erst als sie kaum merklich nickte, verließ er das Zimmer. 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Er stand unkonzentriert über seinen Plänen gebeugt, denn seine Gedanken wanderten immerzu zu Alice. Was heute geschehen war hatte er nicht geplant. Genauso wie damals, brachte sie ihn immer wieder dazu, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Es war geradezu lächerlich, wie viel Macht eine einzige Frau über ihn zu haben schien. Was er auch tat, er bekam sie nicht aus seinem Kopf. Sie fesselte ihn, wie keine andere zuvor. 

Und dieses Mal, würde er sie nicht wieder verlieren.


	10. Meer

,,Es ist unfassbar, welches Glück sie hatten, Sir‘‘, sagte Alfred Pennyworth, während er die Kopfwunde seines Schützlings untersuchte. Obwohl Bruce schwere Verletzungen davon getragen hatte, hatte er nicht ins Krankenhaus gehen wollen. Seit je her, war ihm die darin herrschende Sterilität verhasst. ,,Das nennst du Glück, Alfred‘‘, erwiderte er mit rauer Stimme, versuchte das getrocknete Blut von seinen Fingern zu reiben, scheiterte jedoch kläglich. ,,Natürlich ist es das. Sie haben als einer der wenigen überlebt, wenn das kein Glück ist, was soll es dann sein?‘‘ Bruce blickte den Mann, der ihm seit Jahren Freund und Vater zugleich war, eine lange Zeit stumm an, bis er seufzte: ,,Ich weiß es nicht.‘‘ Sein Blick schweifte zurück zu dem großen Monitor, auf dem die Flammen des brennenden Gebäudes und der umliegenden Häuser, bis in den Himmel züngelten. Das Bild erinnerte ihn an eines der Gemälde, das er als kleiner Junge auf einem der zahlreichen Schulausflüge in einem der Museen entdeckt hatte. Auch hier färbte der Rauch die Umgebung in ein trostloses Grau, das nicht annähernd das Grauen, das er gesehen hatte verschleiern konnte. Die Schreie, das Wimmern, die Hilferufe, das alles hatte sich in sein Bewusstsein eingebrannt. Schlimmer noch, war die Tatsache, dass er nichts weiter hatte tun können, außer hilflos mit anzusehen, wie die Menschen starben. Das er selbst beinahe unversehrt überlebt hatte, grenzte tatsächlich an ein Wunder. Aber diese Erkenntnis, tröstete ihn nicht über seinen wahren Verlust hinweg. 

Alice war unwiederbringlich fort. 

Allein ihr hübsches Gesicht lächelte ihm von allen Sendern entgegen. Alice White war das Thema des Tages. Ihr Schicksal ungewiss und tragisch; ein gefundenes Fressen für die hungrigen Medien. Die wenigen Augenzeugen drängten sich vor die Kameralinse, buhlten um den besten Platz, um von der armen blinden Geisel zu berichten. Ihm wurde übel, als er die Gier nach Aufmerksamkeit in ihren Augen sehen konnte. ,,Warum tut er das? Warum will er alles zerstören, was mir wichtig ist?‘‘, flüsterte Bruce, seine Stimme klang hohl und fremd. Er schien die Frage mehr sich selbst, als Alfred gestellt zu haben. Dennoch antwortete dieser: ,,Verzeihen Sie mir Master Wayne, aber ich denke hierbei geht es dieses mal nicht um sie.‘‘ Bruce löste seinen glasigen Blick von dem flimmernden Bildschirm und richtete ihn auf Alfreds blaues Augenpaar. Darin spiegelte sich nur eine Frage, die der Butler umgehend beantwortete. ,,Der Joker ist überaus intelligent. Das wissen Sie, ebenso gut, wie ich. Er weiß die Menschen zu manipulieren, sie nach seinen Wünschen zu formen und zu verdrehen. Jeder seiner Schritte, ist bis ins kleinste Detail durchdacht. Aber vielleicht, Master Wayne, weiß er dieses mal selbst nicht was er tut. Bevor sie damals, auf der Feier Rachel zu Hilfe kamen‘‘, sagte Alfred, bemerkte zu seinem Bedauern dass Bruce kaum merklich zusammen zuckte, ,,da habe ich etwas beobachten können, das ich bei einem Mann wie dem Joker, noch nie zuvor erlebt habe.‘‘ ,,Ich weiß, was du mir sagen willst, Alfred‘‘, unterbrach er ihn. ,,Ich habe es auch gesehen, damals als ich den Joker gestellt habe. Aber ich wollte es einfach nicht wahrhaben.‘‘ Alfred nickte verständnisvoll und erwiderte: ,,Ich verstehe, Master Wayne. Aber vergessen sie eins nicht: Was immer es auch sein mag, das den Joker zu Alice zieht. Welche Seite an ihm, sie auch zum Vorschein bringen mag. Das macht ihn nicht menschlicher, sondern unberechenbarer. Niemand kann auch nur ansatzweise erahnen, wie weit er gehen wird, um das zu bewahren, was er sich mehr als alles andere ersehnt.‘‘

 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

 

Ein unverkennbar weibliches glockenklares Lachen begrüßte den Joker, als dieser durch die Tür hereintrat. Er wusste sofort, welcher Person es gehörte. Als er schließlich den schäbigen Wohnraum betrat, bot sich ihm ein überaus interessantes Bild: Alice saß zusammen mit ein paar seiner Helfer, in einer gemütlichen Runde und schien sich köstlich zu amüsieren. Während sie einer ihrer Geschichten lauschte, stimmte sie hin und wieder in das Lachen seiner Männer ein. Mit herunter geklappter Kinnlade beobachtete der Joker diese irreale Szene, und konnte selbst jetzt nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie schön Alice war. Gleich einer seltenen kostbaren Rose, die inmitten von Dornen erblühte.

Er räusperte sich, die Männer blickten auf, das Gelächter erstarb und machte einer tödlichen Stille platz. ,,Warum hat mir denn keiner Bescheid gesagt?‘‘, fragte der Joker, in einem süßlichen beinahe freundlichen Tonfall, der dafür sorgte dass die Blicke der Männer nervös durch den Raum huschten. ,,Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass die süße kleine Alice Kingsley heute zu Besuch kommt, wir eine nette Teeparty veranstalten, hätte ich noch einen Kuchen mitbringen können.‘‘ Er schritt langsam näher, ließ seine seelenlosen Augen über jeden einzelnen seiner Schergen wandern. ,,Aber da dem nicht so ist, müssen wir die Feier leider absagen. Aber vorher wäre da noch ein winziges Detail, das mich wirklich brennend interessieren würde: Wer ist hierfür VERANTWORTLICH!‘‘ Alle zuckten, mit einer Ausnahme, zusammen. Und sie war es schließlich, die ihre Stimme erhob. ,,Es ist ganz allein meine Schuld. Ich habe mich hinaus geschlichen und darauf bestanden, hier bei ihnen bleiben zu dürfen.‘‘ ,,Wirklich?‘‘, fragte er, zog das Wort in die Länge, bis es seine Bedeutung verlor. ,,Bist du dir da ganz sicher? Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass das nicht der Wahrheit entspricht.‘‘ Er beobachtete wie sie sich erhob, sich ihm gänzlich zuwandte und mit fester Stimme antwortete: ,,Ja, das bin ich. Deine Männer haben nichts damit zu tun. Es ist meine Schuld.‘‘ Der Joker lachte laut auf, ihre Sturheit war wirklich amüsant; war sie doch einer der Gründe, warum er sie...warum er... 

,,Raus hier!‘‘, knurrte er seinen Männer zu, die einander verunsichert ansahen. ,,Habe ich mich nicht klar genug ausgedrückt? Oder seid ihr taub?‘‘, stellte er in Frage, während er sein Messer aus seinem Jackett zog. ,,Ich sagte: RAUS.HIER!‘‘ Erst jetzt setzten sie sich in Bewegung und verließen den Raum so hastig, dass sie beinahe übereinander stolperten. 

,,Und jetzt zu dir, kleine Alice‘‘, zischte der Joker, als er einen Schritt näher trat. 

,,Bist du jetzt endlich fertig?‘‘, fiel sie ihm ins Wort, noch bevor er überhaupt etwas weiteres sagen konnte. ,,Wie bitte? Könntest du das noch einmal wiederholen. Ich glaube, ich habe mich verhört‘‘, erwiderte er, jede Silbe so scharf wie die Klinge, die er noch immer in der Hand hielt. ,,Du hast mich genau verstanden, Jack!‘‘, gab Alice trotzig zurück, setzte zu weiteren Worten an, die jedoch durch sein plötzliches Handeln unterbrochen wurden. Zuerst vernahm sie ein klirrendes Geräusch, das ihr sagte, dass Metall auf unnachgiebiges Holz getroffen war. Dann packte er ihr Handgelenk, zog sie so unvermittelt zu sich, dass sie ins Stolpern geriet und nur noch durch seinen unbeugsamen Griff, die Balance bewahren konnte. ,,Du scheinst irgendetwas nicht zu verstehen, Alice.‘‘ Er war ihr so nah, dass sein warmer Atem über ihre Lippen streifte. ,,Und das wäre?‘‘, fragte sie herausfordernd, versuchte sich vergeblich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, was nur dazu führte, dass er ihn verstärkte. ,,Du.gehörst.mir.‘‘ ,,Und ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich niemandem gehöre. Nicht einmal dir!‘‘ 

Knurrend, gleich einem wilden Tier vergrub er seine Finger in ihren dunklen Locken und küsste sie. Er wollte sie endlich zum Schweigen bringen. Doch als ihre Lippen aufeinander trafen, entwickelte er sich zu etwas völlig anderem: etwas gefährlichem. Zu einem tosenden Meer, das sie beide mitriss und verschlang. 

Was hatte sie nur an sich, dass ihn derart die Kontrolle verlieren ließ?  
,,Warum fürchtest du dich nicht vor mir?‘‘, brachte er mit Mühe und Not hervor, presste sie fester an sich. Sein Tonfall eine Mischung aus Verwirrung und unendlicher Frustration. Denn diese Frage brannte schon so lange auf seiner Seele ,,Weil ich dich sehe‘‘, flüsterte Alice, berührte sanft seine Wange. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. Sie konnte die Bewegung seiner Muskeln unter ihren Fingerspitzen spüren. ,,Nein, nicht auf diese Weise.‘‘ Ihre Finger wanderten langsam zu seinen Mundwinkel. Sie strich behutsam über seine Narbe, als sie wisperte: ,,Ich sehe dich.‘‘ Er fragte sich wovon sie nur sprach. Wie war das möglich? Es hatte sich doch nichts verändert, ihre Pupillen waren wie eh und je, milchig; nichts sehend. Doch dann begriff er. Sie hatte es ihm damals erklärt, und nun verstand er endlich... Alice sah die Dinge auf eine vollkommen andere Weise. Sie sah Details, die Anderen verborgen waren. Sie urteilte nicht nach dem äußeren Schein, so wie es jeder, insgeheim tat, der sein Augenlicht nicht verloren hatte. Sie sah darüber hinaus.

Obwohl Alice nichts sah, sah sie Alles. 

Eine Weile standen sie nur da. Haut an Haut. Ein Mann und eine Frau. Zwei Herzen, die in einem Takt schlugen, bis Alice hauchte: ,,Du bist, wer du bist, das kann ich nicht ändern und ich denke, ich will es auch gar nicht. Aber ich kann so nicht leben. Zu wissen, was du anderen Menschen antust, wie sehr sie leiden. Ich kann nicht lächelnd daneben stehen und so tun, als wäre das Alles nicht real. Ich kann es einfach nicht, es tut mir Leid...‘‘   
Der Joker schwieg, ließ sein pechschwarzes Augenpaar über ihr Gesicht und seine Hand zu ihrem schmalen Hals wandern. Beugte sich wieder hinab, in der Andeutung eines weiteren Kusses, als er den Griff um ihre Kehle verstärkte. Er ließ seinen Daumen sanft über ihre Luftröhre streichen. Alice fragte sich, ob nun der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, an dem er diesem ganzen Wahnsinn, endlich ein Ende setzten würde. Sie hatte keine Angst davor, denn sie hatte es akzeptiert. An jenem Tag an dem sie erfahren hatte, wer er wirklich war, hatte sie gewusst, dass sie früher oder später, auf die eine oder andere Weise, durch seine Hand sterben würde. Es führte kein Weg daran vorbei. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen.

Für den Augenblick eines Wimpernschlags, spielte der Joker tatsächlich mit dem Gedanken, sie zu töten. Mit einem Schlag, alles zu zerstören. Um sich endlich von ihr zu befreien. Er musste nur zudrücken. Eine Geste, so sanft, gleich einer Liebkosung. ,So, einfach‘, flüsterte sein Verstand. ,Und doch, so schwer‘, antwortete sein wild schlagendes Herz. Und in diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass er sie niemals würde töten können. Er hatte es damals nicht gekonnt und er würde es auch jetzt nicht können. Die Hand, die an ihrer Kehle ruhte, ließ er langsam zu ihrem Herzen wandern. 

Jeden Schlag spürend, als wäre es der seine.


End file.
